1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tilt type steering device in which the mounting angle of the steering wheel is adjustable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aside from devices for adjusting the position of the steering wheel axially of the steering shaft to obtain the position of the steering wheel suitable for the physique of the driver, devices for adjusting the mounting angle of the steering wheel with respect to the steering shaft have long been known.
There are two types of such devices, namely, the type in which the mounting angle of the steering shaft with respect to the vehicle body is adjustable with a universal joint connecting the lower portion of the steering shaft to the steering gear serving as the center of rotation, and the type in which the upper portion of the steering shaft is divided into two (upper and lower) parts and only the upper steering shaft is tiltable with the joint connecting the upper and lower parts together serving as the center of tilting motion. In the latter type, the mounting angle of the steering shaft with respect to the vehicle body normally does not change. The present invention is concerned with the latter type.